A Past Christmas
by Rainpop Sunshine
Summary: The Christmas of Kratos and Anna. Kranna no doubt. Also my version of how the locket came to be. Oneshot.


**Yes, yes, my first Kranna story (this totally goes against one of my all old readers, ah well, that fic is over) about Kratos and Anna's first Christmas together! **

A past Christmas (boy what a sucky title)

Oneshot

Anna snuggled up a little closer to Kratos. She loved being in this little inn.

It was night, 4 more minutes; it would be the next day, Christmas. She and Kratos had been on the run for quite a while, and she wondered how Kratos even had enough money to afford staying at this cozy inn.

"Oh well," she whispered, "Kratos has his ways."

Kratos heard this, of course, and his ears pricked up a little. Looking a bit to the side, he let a thin smile pass his lips before pretending to go back to sleep.

Looking at the ceiling, thoughts whizzed by, many past, one stuck. What about the other two (actually alive) Seraphim? What were they doing on Christmas? Where they hunting down Kratos? What about Kvar, would he be hunting her and Lloyd…? Wait a minute…LLOYD!

Anna had forgotten about Lloyd, probably dying of the lack of oxygen between her and Kratos (which was very little). Fortunately, he wasn't in that miniscule spot, rather under the sheets chomping down on, well, anything he could chomp on which, at the moment, was her toes.

"He he! Lloyd, stop it!" she giggled.

He continued with a playful squeeze.

"Seriously Lloyd, listen to your mother."

Lloyd gave up and emerged from under the sheets.

"da" he said before biting Kratos' shoulder.

Well, it gave Anna more time to sleep, because Lloyd might as well take off Kratos' nose before he was ready to say something. But it reminded her of living here. _We have to run, and when it's over, we can live here,_ she thought. She would have a family, with Kratos and…it was to early though, Lloyd was one, and she couldn't even think of going on the road again.

She remembered lying in the grassy plain, saying to Kratos, '_I can't spend Christmas here, please, may we go to Luin?' 'It's gone,'_ he had said, but she barely believed him. When they had come back, it was alive and flourishing; it was beautiful, better than ever.

With that wonderful thought in her head, she fell asleep. She was awoken by lovely singing, and the fact the Lloyd was gnawing on her fingers.

"Lloyd."

"ma" he replied.

"Hmm…Where's Kratos?"

A silk dress (you could call it really fancy) was placed on the bed for her. _How does Kratos afford all this stuff?_ she questioned._ It's probably best I keep it in my mouth for now. _Racing down the steps, she tripped falling into Kratos' arms (don't ask me how that happened).

"Kratos?"

"Merry Christmas Anna, you look nice."

Kratos himself had dressed in his Judgment costume (Anna loved that costume, well at least I like it).

"You look nice too, Kratos" she said merrily with a little blush.

"Where's Lloyd?"

"He's upstairs enjoying a little nap."

"Of course, well then why don't you come and enjoy a little breakfast?"

Anna's stomach grumbled; it had been a while before she had any proper meal.

"Heh heh, sure."

After Anna ate a proper breakfast (Kratos didn't eat anything) they found a little Christmas tree in the inn. It was there Kratos decided to give her a present.

"Anna, for you."

"Why Kratos, how did you eve-" Anna shut her mouth.

"Yes?"

"I mean- what is it?"

Kratos handed her a little present, in a little white box.

"A present of course"

A rarely seen smile escaped his lips.

"Oh, of course!"

Anna carefully took of the lid of the box.

"It's a locket!"

Kratos handed her a locket shaped picture of the family.

"Thank you Kratos!"

With that, the locket received, they embraced and left to see the outside Luin once more.

The end.

**Yeah, that was my own little oneshot story about a Christmas with Kratos and Anna (no doubt they had more) and that was probably the crappiest story I have ever made. Oh well, read and review. That was short wasn't it?**

**Lloyd: Ohmygosh! This is where the locket came from!**

**Yeah, this is also my story 'bout the locket that has absolutely no effect on the game except getting Kratos instead of Zelos.**


End file.
